The Goodbyes will never come
by Huel
Summary: A one-shot set after team Toy Gun Gun wins TGC after defeating consecutive 5 times champions and the King of TGC, team Hoshishiro. Tachibana Hotaru who is supposed to go America to live with her parents does not need to go, here's why.


_**Huel here.**_

 ** _Starting my debut with a Seishun X Kikanjuu Fanfiction as it seems to receive hardly any love despite being such a great Manga._**

 ** _I came up with this idea for this one-shot after reading chapters 39 and 40. Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

"No...no way..."

"It can't be... Toy Gun Gun won..!"

"Team Hoshishiro has been defeated!"

Cries of happiness resounded throughout the open field. Tears of joy slipped from the eyes of many, all knowing the pain the team had gone through to get to this point. Some wept due to frustration whilst everyone else had tears resembling joy though one single pair cried tears of sadness.

Tachibana Hotaru stared blankly ahead, no comrade paying any heed to her, all blinded by their long sought victory. What was there to be saddened about? Tachibana's team had won. After a frustrating defeat 6 months prior to Hoshishiro in their first round, Tachibana Hotaru should have been ecstatic with their victory, yet she was not.

Why was she not? It was simple, she had almost no time left. She had to go America. Her teammates had proposed this to her after their discovery of the Tachibana father's illness. Hotaru could not refuse. She had to go to America and live with her parents. Tears trickled down her cheeks making them warm and moist, giving it a rosy hue which made her look quite surreal which any person with dacryphilia would have found most attractive. However, none could derive pleasure from seeing this poor girl break apart.

Teammates noticing the depressing air around her rushed towards her before a pair of hands began to brush away the loose tears that had been flowing continuously. The same hand's arms pulled the girl closer to a muscular yet comforting chest. Matsuoka Masamune held the girl close whilst a drone of comforting words came from her teammates mouths yet all was lost due to the never ending sobs.

Moments passed and one by one teams began to celebrate, Tachibana had calmed down enough to the point where no more tears escaped and was already smiling happily as she enjoyed their BBQ in the warm night. Many teams had stayed behind and decided to celebrate including the previous champions Hoshishiro who looked as happy as winners conversing with the other teams.

Tachibana faced her teammates before her eyes began to water again. "Its because of the smoke," she called out to a worried Masamune.

Masamune just gave a small smile before walking over and shoving a plate of grilled meat into Tachibana's hands and took a seat next to her with his own platter. "TGC occurs every 6 months."

Tachibana looked at him with a 'That's obvious' look. Masamune broke out into a small laugh before ruffling her hair - a little too hard that gave Tachibana a vision of stars. "Acting all arrogant now since we won. You're a hundred years too early for that"

"Anyways... Toy Gun Gun will await your arrival in 6 months time. The position of Toy Gun Gun's 3rd player will not be taken by anyone else. So, have fun and see you later, Hotaru."

A warm grin graced Masamune's face as Tachibana stared open eyed at him before breaking out into an equally bright smile. " Hai, Tachibana will return and Tachibana will contribute to our second victory, so wait for Tachibana."

A while passed and the party had come to it's final phase. Tachibana searched her pockets as she felt a familiar sensation buzzing near her thigh. Pulling out her phone she looked at the caller ID before picking up. "Hello, mother..."

"It's not 'mother' call me 'mama'," the voice answered back.

"Yeah... We won! We got the championship!" An excited voice of Hotaru called.

"Great, now where are you?"

"Geez, you didn't have to pick Tachibana up, Tachibana's flight is tomorrow."

"Just tell me," Kane Tachibana replied, voice cold and hollow.

After disclosing her location Tachibana stood up and ended the call, heading to the entrance awaiting her mother after telling her comrades. 15 minutes of goodbyes passed and many teams were heading towards the exit. A taxi drove up and out came the Mother. She looked weary and Hotaru could tell at once something was wrong. "Mother, is somet..."

Tachibana was cut off as her mother slammed her heeled shoes at her face which was blocked on instinct by Hotaru. Kane straightened herself and looked down at her daughter. " Hmmmm, not bad. Tachibana is impressed. You have grown to be a strong girl"

Others looked curiously at the mother and daughter duo before realising the noun used for Tachibana Hotaru whom many presumed to be a boy.

"Eh... Did that person just say girl? What are they taking about?"

Confused voices rang out in an accumulating crowd before Masamune spoke out saying "Tachibana Hotaru is actually a girl," which only made the crowd even more noisier demanding answers which were ignored as they concentrated on the pair in front.

"Oh we have to go home to get my stuff," Hotaru called out to her mother.

"There will be no need..."

"Eh..." A confused Tachibana voiced with equally puzzled looks coming from Toy Gun Gun.

"There has been a change of plans." Kane explained.

Souichi-san has... Your father..." Kane trembled as she spoke.

"Your father has died"

"... Eh... What?" Hotaru blinked her eyes before realising that her mother was not joking."

Kane took out her gun from her side pouch and began to fiddle with it. She continued taking a deep breath as she went "The illness took a bad turn and his life was ended in a mere hours. He died in pain. He really wanted to meet your friends..."

Kane was cut off by Hotaru who had scaled the distance between them almost instantly before crying out "What do you mean, he was supposed to have had a lot longer to live, the doctors said..."

She was cut off by her cracking voice and Kane spoke again in a cold monotone voice. "That was true but the truth right now is that he is dead."

Spectators around them could only stare at the scene. Many felt out of place and many wanted to hug the child yet none moved, not even Toy Gun Gun. No one spoke as they watched the events unfold before them. Kane began to speak yet again. "Tachibana told Souichi-san about your friends and how strong you've become. He really wanted to see you one last time."

By now tears were streaming down both Tachibanas' faces. Hotaru feel to the ground and her mother joined her. Neither spoke for a while and no voice came from the crowd. It was something they had no right to interfere with. The gun in Kane's hands was twirled back and forth, many believed this to be comforting to the mother.

"Tachibana believes you can pull through this. Tachibana knows her Hotaru is a strong girl. Tachibana knows that she will not give up. Tachibana knows that Hotaru has friends. Tachibana is proud of her daughter." Kane stopped fidgeting with her gun and sighed.

She continued, "Tachibana also knows you are a kind girl so she will know that Hotaru will forgive mama."

"Eh.." Hotaru looked up at this, confusion across her face.

Before giving a chance for Hotaru to speak Kane ended her mini speech with, "You really have become a splendid rabbit."

Kane gave a small smile before removing the safety lock from her gun and her daughter's scared and pleading face was the last thing she saw.

* * *

6 months later, TGC was occurring again and many excited newcomers were silenced as bloodlust oozed around the field. Teams sat glaring almost as if they wanted to kill the others but all cowered as the over powering aura of the previous kings came through. Hoshishiro waded through the crowd before Fujimoto broke the silence and asked, "Midori-san, will Toy Gun Gun participate this year, you know because of what happened last time."

Midori only smiled before replying, "Of course, she's a strong girl after all."

True enough to his words more jaws dropped as the said team entered the field, leading was Matsuoka followed by Yukimura and Haruki. Lastly came a short haired blonde _boy_ with the brightest lime coloured eyes.

A small smile graces the _boy's_ face as the mind wondered to 6 months prior.

Hotaru's face contorted to a blank image as screams erupted throughout the crowd. Hoshishiro ran forward as they consisted of doctors whilst a few rang for an ambulance. Others just stared dumbfounded whilst Matsuoka ran forward to hug the poor child followed by Yukimura and Haruki and a few others. Repeating consoling words did little to help the child as the doctors fussed over what to do as the bullet had gone straight through the head, many knew there was no saving her as she was most probably already dead.

Time passed as a blur as Hotaru learned that her father's body had been transfered to Japan after his death and her parents funeral was held on the same day and buried next to each other. Hotaru did inherit quite a large fortune enough to last her for a few years without a job which allowed her to stay in room 202. Over the weeks many visited her and Hotaru always received them warmly despite the circumstances.

Hotaru made it seem like she had gotten over the deaths of her parents but a few keen observers saw through this façade. Midori reached her first during her time spent at the hospital. "Tachibana-kun. You know you haven't cried yet."

"Eh..." Was the reply.

Midori sighed. "I'm not saying this because I want to see you cry despite the fact that your eyes would look a lot prettier when crying but because you'll break one day. Its better to let it out now rather than bottle it up, right Masamune?"

Masamune had joined them on Hotaru's left and nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, Midori-san is correct."

Matsuoka continued, "So, do you feel sad?"

"Sad... I don't know. Tachibana is... Tachibana is angry. Tachibana is supposed to be sad because both parents have died but Tachibana's mother has run away by committing suicide and leaving Tachibana behind."

"Do you hate her?" This time it was Midori who spoke.

"Hate. Tachibana has never thought of hating mother because Tachibana's mother has always been kind to Tachibana, however, Tachibana hates that she has left Tachibana alone." This time tears finally fell down Hotaru's face albeit only a little.

Masamune brought the girl into an embrace. "Alone. What nonsense. You are not alone, we are here. Remember the time when I kicked you out of the team and you challenged me thereafter. You told me that you would not mind if I betrayed you but you would never let go of my hand. I think you were lying back there. You don't want us to leave you so I'll tell you now, we will also never let go of Hotaru's hand."

That was the final push as Hotaru allowed her tears to flow freely soaking Masamune's shirt in the process. Midori just smiled after accomplishing his task. Hotaru returned to survival games a week later and the bond between the members only grew stronger.

Back in the present Hotaru could now feel proud walking into the girls changing room as many participants were veterans and were present for the discovery of her gender. After changing, Hotaru reached her teammates who were preparing for the upcoming match between them and 11Dogs. Smiling all the while she raced to her teammates who greeted her with equally warm smiles.

 _'Mother, Father. Tachibana has become a splendid rabbit. Tachibana has made great friends and Tachibana will continue her life. Tachibana does not hate you nor does she hate your actions. Tachibana regrets... Tachibana only regrets that you could not see Tachibana playing survival games with Tachibana's comrades. Tachibana will make you proud so watch over Tachibana.'_

* * *

 ** _Thats it. Its Out of Character and I just killed off the Mother and made her seem weak only because my predictions for the ending of Seishun x Kikanjuu made me believe that after winning TGC Tachibana will leave and come back years later all grown up and play survival games again which although I don't mind, I don't particularly like that scenario therefore this was made instead._**

 ** _It also gives Tachibana a feeling similar to Matsuoka when he was betrayed by so many people and I do like that Tachibana can smile even in the worst cases but sometimes characters need to feel a little betrayed and sad._**

 ** _I had another version for this - a much happier one where boths parents remained alive but came to Japan instead so Hotaru would not have to leave to America but I settled for this version._**

 ** _Anyways, ignore me and review if you want. I do accept criticism as long as you explain why my story sucks. Thank You._**


End file.
